


Un-Wanted Pet (complete)

by Sandra_Longbottom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Minor Scorpius Malfoy, Pet, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Longbottom/pseuds/Sandra_Longbottom
Summary: (Translation of “Animal In-Desejado”) Draco and Scorpius are going to buy a pet, but the boy chooses one that bring bad memories to his father. Will Scorpius convince his father to stay with the pet, or not?





	Un-Wanted Pet (complete)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Animal In-Desejado (completa)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813333) by [Sandra_Longbottom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Longbottom/pseuds/Sandra_Longbottom). 



> Disclaimer: The characters, places and citations that be recognized as being of Harry Potter serie are priority of J., Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Publisher Rocco or Warner Bros. Entertainment. No profit was gained by the creation of this fic.
> 
> A good reading to all ^ ^

Draco and Scorpius walked through Diagon Alley full streets. The people who passed by looked at them from side, some even turning away with visible disgust in their faces, as if they were garbage. 

Draco, ignoring the stares, watched the contagious joy of his son, who was buying his first pet.   
Scorpius had asked his parents to buy a pet because he felt alone. No kid wanted to play with him, and everyone spoke badly of his family, right in his face. 

Draco and his wife, Astoria, talked among themselves and decided to carry out the request of their son that, when he heard the acceptance of their parents, hugs them enthusiastically, thanking.

They saw the entrance of "Pet Shop - Fantastic Beasts and there to Find Them", the new pet shop that had opened after the fall of Voldemort. The entrance contained a few cages enchanted with croaking frogs, with their huge tongue caught flies and snakes to whistle as they moved in a sensual dance. There were also a few owls, which they were poking to passers-by.

They entered at the store, listening a cacophony of sounds, and saw a young black-haired lady, with gloves, feeding Crups with rotting flesh, which reminded a Jack Russell terrier, but he had a forked tail.

Diverted the look and noticed that, in some cages, had small, useless creatures that communicated between them for noises and that expected been purchased for decorative purposes. 

There was a cage with Glumbumblees, flying insects gray body and a cage with two green lizards, silver Mokes with approximately twenty- five centimetres. They realized that, in the back of the store, there was a huge cage, with a tree and a Clabbert, a creature with the appearance of a cross between a monkey and a frog, which was rolling between the branches with the agility of an orangutan. His skin was a dappled green. Scorpius grabbed his father´s leg, afraid, seeing the little horns that the Clabbert had and his teeth-shaped razors. Passed through an aquarium full of Shraks, fishes covered with thorns and a cage with Puffskeins, spherical shape, covered in a cream-colored. They were doing a low sound and humming, looking happy. Next to them there were half eaten corpses of spiders.

There were also domestic animals such as dogs, cats and hamsters. Scorpius has delivered a sound of astonishment at the sight of a Phoenix, which had just catch fire and his ashes fell to the floor of the cage. The boy watched, with bright eyes each animal, and continued by the store.

– Do you need help? - Asked a shrill voice and Draco turned, giving face to the young woman with black hair.   
-I'm just watching. – Commented, his eyes landed on the son, who played in a cage for a Guinea pig of India.   
-If you need help, say it. – Informed the young lady and Draco said, politely: 

– Thank you. 

Continued by the store and Draco wished that his son choose quickly a pet to go, because everyone was looked at them. He was so distracted that only too late realized the voices echoing down the hall. 

– ...and my Rose wish a hamster. Of course, Hermione thought it would be good for her, but gave a sermon of almost one hour on how to care for an animal. 

– It´s very typical of her, Ron. - Draco stopped immediately when realized that was in front of Weasley and Potter. The two men stopped talking and looked with astonishment to Draco. Were the three quietly, if studying, when they heard Scorpius excited voice:  
-Daddy, I found it! -Draco left his stuporand´s state and walked toward the child that had something in his hands. 

– Scorpius, what ... -Started, but stopped when he saw what it was, his face getting a sickly pallor. Scorpius was playing with a white ferret, by the expression of his face, realized that he had enjoyed the animal. Fragments of memories being a ferret passed through his mind. Could only be a part of the destiny. Of all the animals there, his son had to choose just a ferret. Scorpius looked at the animal with worship, while caressed his fur. 

Red ferret eyes watched the child with attention, but enjoying the warmth and produced a satisfied sound.   
-Are you really sure you want that ... ferret? -Asked, hesitantly.  
-Yes, Daddy! – Exclaimed the boy, gladly – He´s so cute! 

Draco asked:   
-Remember when I told you that you could have the pet you wanted? 

– Yes. - Replied, hugging the ferret, who´s trying to bite his hand, for fun. 

-Well, I realized that you can't. -Scorpius pouted and his eyes filled with tears while listening his father´s words. Draco raised his arms, ready to hug, but the broken voice of his son stopped him: 

– But I want him. - Feeling the stares of Potter and Weasley, Draco pleaded: 

-But you have so many beautiful pets here. 

– But I want this one! – Said Scorpius sadly, small tears streaming down by his cheeks. Draco sighed, not knowing what to do. His son typically had no tantrums and, when he made, was Astoria who calm him down. 

Removed the hair from the eyes, making a mental note to hold them next time and looked at his former colleagues, who watched carefully what was going on. Cleared his throat, trying to sound firm but his son approaches him, extending the ferret and asked, of bright eyes, so like his:  
-Please, Daddy. -Draco has risen to Scorpius height and wiped the tears that rested on his rosy cheeks. Looking at the animal, mumbled quickly before regret: 

-You can stay with him. -With a shout excitedly, the boy threw himself into his arms, making the ferret screech, outraged. Drifted away, frightened by the scream, Scorpius stroked his head while whispering soothing words. Draco rose and placed a hand on his son´s shoulder. Looked at his former colleagues, seeing the expression of amazement of Weasley and the enigmatic smile of Potter. Realizing that his son was speaking, struggled to hear his words:

-... and I'm taking you to play with me. You will be my best friend. But first I need to think a name. Mommy told me the story of two gods of the North, and I liked Loki, God of mischief. Do you like Loki? 

Loki churned out of the hands of the boy, who laughed. Draco couldn´t help but smile with his son’s happiness. 

Scorpius, unlike Draco when he was younger, was satisfied with small things.

People looked at them, curious, but Draco ignored them. He knew that he had made many mistakes in the past and that, unfortunately, his son would suffer. But he'd do anything to remedy it and to see him always happy.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. It was a translation from my portuguese fanfic "Animal In-Desejado", who is also in my profile. I have to warn you that I'm not an English speaker, so maybe this fanfic has some mistakes. But I hope that’s legible. And you, what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Comments, please.  
> Kisses


End file.
